Familiar Days
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Kimihito has family. In particular a little sister that also hosts extra species. And she is planning on returning home. With two girls with her and a third at the house already what chaos awaits everyone. Author Notes are at the end of the chapters.
1. Noire 1

Kimihito frowned as he looked over the mail. A few letters from the exchange program mentioning that the expense filing had been received. Also amongst the letters was a letter from his younger sister. Kimihito smiled as he put that letter down. She always was entranced with Liminals and had signed up to be a host.

"Ah Darling! What do you have there?" Miia asked as she hugged Kimihito. She was dressed for work.

"Just a letter from my sister. She's in the states with my parents right now. She's hosting both a Nekomata and a Kitsune and was curious what it was like to be hosting large species. From the looks of the letter she will be coming to live with us in two weeks. So expect some work to be done on the house soon." Kimihito said as he showed the letter to Miia. Miia looked at it with what appeared to be a touch of envy before darting out the door. Kimihito waits for her tail to be fully outside before closing the door behind her.

Kimihito paused for a second on his way back to the living room. He shook his head at the sense of doom he just had. Rachnee was too busy playing a game with Papi and Suu to have planned out a trap. He shrugged before turning around to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He smiled upon noticing Lala. Lala was currently looking out the kitchen window.

"Ye took heed of thee impending doom?" Lala asks as she turns to face Kimihito. Kimihito laughed at the statement as he filled a cup with water. He took a sip before speaking.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kimihito says as he steps back into the main room. He sighs upon hearing a knock at the door. He turned and began walking towards the door. With one last sigh he opens the door and looks out of it. A red eyed girl is standing outside the door. Her blue bangs do a good job of framing her eyes. She tilts her head slightly causing her bangs to shift.

"Hello, are you Kurusu Kimihito? My names Noire. The boss lady said I'd be staying with you. Sorry about the lack of paperwork." The girl says as she fidgets. Her fidgeting draws attention to her navy blue wings.

"So Smith has given me another homestay. Great, I wish she'd give some heads up. You can stay in the basement for the moment. We don' have any other rooms. I'll call her and see if she failed to put in a renovation plan." Kimihito says as he steps aside. It is only upon noticing the girls hesitation that he realizes the girls lower body is a curled up snake tail. A purple one at that.

"Can you help me with my bag? I can't carry things easily. I'll explain more when we get inside." Noire says as she begins to uncurl. Her movements bring to mind a slight bit imbalance. Kimihito nods before grabbing the bag that is lying next to her. It is a small bag for something like her. Lala leans into the hallway to see what is going on. She turns upon seeing Noire. Kimihito leads Noire into the living room. As they enter Lala leaves the room and walks down the hallway. Rachnee smirks upon seeing them enter the room.

"Lala is currently fetching Mero. I would have done it myself but I assume we want her moving on her own accord." Rachnee says as she looks over Noire. Papi turns and looks at the feathered wings Noire possesses. At this point Lala has reentered the room with Mero not far behind.

"You mentioned you wished to explain some things. You make it sound like certain lack of foresight is uncommon." Kimihito says as he motions to the spot Miia normally sits. Noire slithers over to the spot and sits down

"Yeah Smith is always like this. She doesn't care about Suu." Papi says as she motions to Suu. Noire smiles at the two obviously childish members of the group.

"A couple things actually. I'm actually not charted under this Agent Smith. Due to a large amount of stupidity in the Exchange program I ended up in Japan before any of the paperwork was filled out properly. They dumped my files on one of the Tokyo agents. I think it was a Miss Uwen." Noire says with a sigh. Her tail twitches slightly at the thought.

"So they placed you here out of necessity for a large species to be housed. That would explain no renovations. Far too sudden of an event to accommodate for it." Rachnee says in disgust.

"No. I'm meant to be registered with the Kurusu household. There are even plans for renovations. I'm just here early." Noire says as she looks down at her tail. It twitches slightly as if not responding to her desires. She moves her wing closer to it.

"You are early?" Suu asks as she looks at Noire. Noire nods her cheeks are somewhat red in embarrassment.

"I understand. You were meant to be with my sister and they sent you here on accident due to me being a host as well. A similar thing happened with Miia who is our residential Lamia. She was also meant to be with my sister." Kimihito says as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen in order to make lunch.

"Yes. I was meant to be with Kakusu. I'm sorry for the sudden responsibility. This is a problem for us all." Noire says as she fidgets. She finally manages to catch her tail with her wings. She lets out a yelp as her entire tail twitches. She releases her tail and slumps against the table. "Dang that is sensitive." She mutters as she lifts her head off the table.

"Somethings wrong here. Why do you not recognize one of the most sensitive parts of your body? You seem completely unfamiliar with it." Rachnee says. Noire laughs lightly.

"About that… Quetzalcoatl isn't my normal form. I'm a Paranoia a type of shapeshifter that fully copies what it mimics. I've only been in this form for about two weeks so I'm still awkward with it. I haven't ever taken a Lamia form before either so it's been a fun two weeks. I look forward to the next new moon so much more then before. I was a small breed Arachne last time and caffeine was involved when I transformed." Noire explains as she stretches her wings. "At least I'm warm blooded compared to Lamia. Still haven't learned to fly yet."

"Ah yes. Caffeine. So that's why you're named that way. It does surprise me that you don't have a moonstone. As that would allow you to change form at will. Your race normally has one as a personal possession correct?" Rachnee asks. Noire laughs.

"They still are trying to file the permit that would allow a Liminal to own an item that allows the effects of the moon to be felt at any time. The full moon is in two days as well. So behavior is an important thing. Thankfully I'm not fully used to this body so I have my regular personality." Noire says as she watches her tail sway gently.

"That reminds me. House Rule Number Three is that all Liminals living here go to bed early on a full moon." Kimihito says as he looks over the food. "Uhm, what do you eat?"

"I'm a herbivore for now." Noire replies calmly.

Author Corner

The first in many chapters planned. For those that want to properly read only a certain characters entries I will be labeling chapters with the character's name and the entry number. While I'll try to let others appear the named cast member will be the central focus. I have somewhat of a lose timeline planned for this story but after the two week mark days can somewhat stand alone.

I'm also very happy to take criticism, tips, suggestions, and feedback concerning this story. I wish to make this one count. On that note one thing I know I got wrong in this chapter, Dragons are not warm blooded in the Daily Life series. I figured this small change is needed to explain how something like a Quetzalcoatl can be airborne. Any of the dragons are liable to become vastly cooled off in flight so at least in the story they are warm blooded to counteract this. Next time we see Noire be the main focus I'll go more into depth about the Paranoia Race.

Edit 1

I forgot the disclaimer. Everything used belongs to the proper creators.

Edit 2

I have re read this chapter from the point of the viewer and spotted multiple minor errors. They have been corrected.


	2. Kakusu 1

"What are you doing, Kakusu?" A woman asks as she sits down next to the seventeen year old. The woman's tail curls around herself to act like a cushion. The teenager glances at the woman and frowns.

"We are heading to live with my brother in nine days. As such I want to get my initial packing done. You should go pack some of your things as well, Ixe. Also turn back into your normal self. You look ridiculous like that." Kakusu says as she carefully places a picture in a box. The sound of whooshing air indicates the Ixe has transformed herself. Kakusu glances over at the kitsune and sighs. The fourteen year old standing before her looks incredible messy due to her outfit being out of place from her form changing.

"I'm off to look for Echo. I want to go to the sushi bar at least once more and I think Echo would love to tag along. Independent passes are the best at times." Ixe says as she begins to leave the room. She pauses upon catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She blushes lightly before correcting her outfit. She then skips out of the room. Kakusu shakes her head at the kitsunes actions before going back to her packing. She smiles upon finishing with the pictures she had. She calmly seals the box shut before picking up some off her books. She carefully places them in another box before reaching for a notebook that was laying on her already emptied desk. As she moves the desk a letter falls off the desk and into her lap. She picks up the letter and reads over it again.

To: Kakusu Kurusu

As your exchange coordinator I have been notified of your parent's reassignment to Europe. As such I am writing to acquire if with their approval you would be willing to move back to Japan and stay with your brother. I myself have moved cultures several times and am aware of how hard it is to adapt to a new one. As you are a host in the exchange program I am worried not only for your wellbeing but the wellbeing of both of your charges.

As you may know your brother is an exchange host as well. I have taken the liberty of adding a small amount of information concerning his charges. I do hope the best for you.

From: Mikka Chiso

Kakusu shook her head as she placed the letter back on her desk. It had been nineteen days since that letter had arrived. She had acted on the contents of the letter and had gotten her parents' permission to go live with her brother. The information on his guests had also greatly intrigued her. Unlike her he had been given primarily large Liminals to host. Adding to her excitement was the fact that one of his guest wasn't even able to be properly mentioned through the mail. Kakusu smiled as she went back to packing. She turned towards the door open hearing a meow.

"A letter came for nyou. It appears to be from the coordinator. Nyou might want to read it nyow." A nekomata says as she hands the letter to Kakusu. Kakusu pauses for a second as she looks over the envelope. She hands it back to the nekomata before looking at her expectantly. The nekomata nods before opening the envelope with her claw before handing it back.

"Thanks, Echo. I already packed my scissors." Kakusu says as she pulls out the letter.

"Nyo problem." Echo says as she leaves the room. Kakusu had gotten used to Echo's interesting speech habit long ago. It wasn't as bad as some nekomata though. Kakusu shook her head trying to clear it as she looked over the letter.

To: Kakusu Kurusu

I am writing to apologize for a mistake we have made when it comes to you being a host. As you know the Exchange Program is not a well-oiled machine. My boss tries her best to keep thing running but mistakes do happen. In this case we dropped the ball concerning a third Liminal that was to be put under your care. Not only was paper work missing but she was sent to the wrong country. As such she is under your brother's care until you get to Japan. I have included information about her in this letter. A coworker of mine will go through the paper work of registering her to you when you get to Japan.

It pains me that this has happened a second time in concerns to you. Mistakes happen but this is intolerable. My boss is currently taking steps to make sure it does not happen again.

From: Mikka Chiso

Kakusu shook her head upon finishing reading. Mikka had been greatly helpful during her time in the States. She hoped that this helpful attitude would be extended to Japan as well. Kakusu carefully pulled out the papers concerning the Liminal. Much of the sheet was blank. The reason became clear upon looking at the species. Shapeshifters tended to be hard to keep track of. A footnote mentioned that the girl tended to copy whatever species she was. Kakusu nodded to herself before going back to packing.

Author Corner

This is a point in the story that anyone that has read my other stories may recognize a name. As an author I have taken liberties with designing a story world that I believe people would like. As such multiple of my stories take place in the same world or are connected to one another. In this case I want to clarify that the world that is depicted within my Touhou stories runs parallel to this stories world. This stories world also not only houses Daily Life with Monster Girls but also plays home to the world depicted in Persona, Akiba's Trip, Vocaloid, and Black Rock Shooter. As such expect references to one another due to them being interconnected.

This story though is focused on Daily Life With Monster Girls.


	3. Kyurii 1

"Coolie! Boss says you need to wake up! He says the house is being repossessed so we need to leave for the day!" Papi's voice rings out. Kyurii lets out a yawn as she drops to the floor from the hammock she had been sleeping in. She looked over at her alarm clock and sighed upon seeing that it was only seven thirty AM. She casually grabbed her cloak and fastened it in places before making her way to the living room.

"The proper terms remodeled, Papi." Kyurii says before yawning. She pours a glass of orange juice and sips at it. Papi looks over at her in confusion.

"Why are you up so early, Coolie?" Papi asks as she looks at the vampire. Kyurii sighs before placing the cup on the counter. It would be a relatively bad idea to run the dishwasher when the house was being remodeled.

"So where are we going? And why is the house being remodeled again?" Kyurii asks Kimihito. She then looks over at Papi.

"I figured we'd go to the manga café we went to a while ago. As for why we're going I've mentioned that my sister and the Liminals that she is host to will be staying with us. You forgot didn't you?" Kimihito asks as he watches Noire slither into the room. Noire calmly picks up an apple and bites into it. She finishes the bite before speaking.

"Morning peasants. Ah damn it… Quetzalcoatl personality is starting to show up." Noire says as she buries her head into the table. Kyurii points to her in confusion.

"You need to come down here more often, Coolie." Papi says as she walks across the room. She pauses after taking three steps and glances at Noire. "When did you wake up, Nowa?"

"Well that means you've at least gotten somewhat used to your body if the personality is starting to show through." Kimihito says as he pauses for a second. He looks at the three girls and sighs.

"Where is everyone else?" Kyurii asks. She is carefully eyeing Noire.

"Miia is at her job. Cerea is at the sports club doing volunteer work for the track and field event planned for next week. Mero is using one of the independent passes and is spending the day at the aquarium. Suu left earlier with Tio to go visit Kii. Rachnee is using another one of the passes to hang out with Lilith. I'm pretty sure Dopple is also with them so I don't think the pass was necessary. And Lala is who know where." Kimihito lists off. Kyurii yawns after hearing the list.

"In all honesty I want to sleep. It's far too early in the morning for me to be active." Kyurii says as she steps to the front door. She lifts the hood of her cloak and makes sure it's covering her eyes.

"Let us be off. After all royalty should humor the commoners at times. I hate this…" Noire says in annoyance. She glares at the door in annoyance. Upon Papi walking up and looking at the door it becomes obvious that the trio have a common problem. A problem solved by Kimihito opening the door. The natural light that flows into the house causes Kyurii to hiss.

"Let's go. I don't want to spend a large amount of time out here." Kyurii sighs as she squints.

"What is Kyurii? I've never properly been introduced to her." Noire asks as she slithers closer to Kimihito.

"She's a vampire. She shares the attic with Rachnee so you don't see here often." Kimihito replies as he begins walking down the sidewalk.

It takes the group thirty seven minutes to reach the building. Kyurii almost immediately makes for one of the tables and sits down. She pushes her hood down as she yawns. She carefully pushes a manga out of the way and pauses. She picks it up and flips through it.

"Space Time Prisoner? I might be able to get behind this… But I want to sleep first." Kyurii yawns as she lays her head on the table. She yawns when Papi skips up.

"I got a book. So time to read." Papi exclaims as she sits down next to Kyurii. Kyurii sighs upon realizing that she won't be getting much sleep after all

Yes you've read this right. Kyurii the vampire from the more recent chapters of Daily Life is here as a member of the household. Her personality is still rather calm but she may seem a little off depending upon how much sleep she's gotten. This chapter also explains in passing why Cerea has not been seen yet. I also spent time talking with Roanan which results in some very good Papi moments for later on.


	4. Home and Family 1

"Why did we clean the house, Darling?" Miia asks as she slithers across the room. She glances at the three household members that are laying their heads on the table. She then heads into the hallway. Kimihito places a glass of water in front of each of them.

"Today's the day my sister will be arriving. Most of her things have already arrived so I wanted the house somewhat cleaned up." Kimihito says as he walks into the kitchen. He pauses for a second before looking at Noire who is now sipping at her glass of water.

"Thankfully tonight's the new moon. I'm so thankful I managed to stop acting like a Quetzalcoatl. Dragons can be such jerks at times." Noire mumbles out loud. Kyurii glances at her across the table. She looks over at Kimihito.

"Can you brew up some coffee? I'm pretty sure Miss Smith would want it and I could use a cup myself." Kyurii says before yawning. Her pointed fangs become visible when she yawns this time.

"That would be a good idea." Kimihito says as he begins preparing the coffee. He smiles upon hearing the doorbell ring. He stands up and begins making his way to the door. Both Miia and Lala are standing in the hallway looking at the door. Oddly enough Lala has her scythe resting on her shoulder.

"Thee gates of hell be opened upon this household it appears." Lala says as she stands put.

"I can't wait to meet Darling's little sister." Miia says as she watches the door intently. Kimihito approaches the door and opens it. Outside the door is Kakusu, Echo, and Ixe. Kakusu immediately runs up and hugs Kimihito. Kimihito could have sworn he heard Lala laugh at Miia's hiss of disapproval.

"Brother! I'm so happy to see you." Kakusu says as she lets go of Kimihito. The two turn upon hearing a slight cough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but can we please head inside. I have to collect Noire's paperwork." A white haired teenager that is sitting in a wheelchair says. Standing next to her is a black haired harpy. The harpy smells faintly of gunpowder.

"Oh this is Miss Uwen. She's the Exchange officer that greeted us at the airport." Kakusu says as she releases her brother.

"Agent Smith and her MON group are away at training for two weeks. Since I want to get the paperwork for Noire filed as quickly as possible." Uwen calmly says. She smiles upon seeing Rachnee walking towards the group. In her hands is the paperwork. Rachnee calmly hands them to her. "Even better. Thank you. This is Ata by the way. She'll be in touch if you need any help in the next two weeks."

Kimihito carefully takes the business card that Ata hands him before watching the duo leave. He then picks up one of his sisters bags and motions inside. Kakusu and the two Liminals with her head inside. Rachnee steps out of the way and smirks. She and Kimihito calmly enter the living room where everyone has gathered.

"It's such a big house." Echo says as she looks up at the ceiling. Ixe looks up as well. Kakusu shakes her head before walking over to her brother.

"So what do they eat? I'm pretty sure kitsunes are omnivores though I want to make sure." Kimihito asks. Kakusu picks up the head of lettuce and reaches for a knife.

"Echo and Ixe are both omnivores although they prefer meat. What about your group?" Kakusu asks as she begins chopping up the lettuce.

Across the room a very audible yawn happens. Echo looks over at Kyurii who is currently stretching and revealing her fangs. She yawns once more before finally beginning to speak.

"We might as well go around the table and introduce ourselves." Kyurii comments. Miia slithers over to her and places the coffee that was brewed earlier in front of her. Kyurii takes a sip of it and smiles as the caffeine begins to almost immediately take effect.

"I suggest we save that till after everyone's had launch. After all I'm pretty sure Miss Kakusu is rather hungry after a multi hour flight." Mero says as her wheel chair is rolled up to the table by Cerea.

"That would be for the best. A grumpy Nekomata is a curse worthy Nekomata." Echo says as her tails twirl.

"She can't actually curse anyone. She just likes acting like she can." Ixe says as she turns to look around the room.

"Nyou're no fun." Echo says as she looks over the group. Lala smiles at her knowingly.

Not actually something centered on any one character. As such this chapter is simply going to be listed as what it is.

This chapter is also a multi part event. While I plan for most events to be somewhat self-contained there will be some events that require multiple chapters. This particular event is set to have three parts. Having Crea and Miia both part of the cast for these upcoming chapters is a plus as well.

I would touch on the Magna Café more but that is reserved for when the entire group goes there later on. Kyurii fell asleep anyways.


	5. Home and Family 2

"Brain freeze is fun." Kyurii says as she sits up. She smiles lightly before taking another sip of her smoothie. Miia looks at her in joy.

"So what is round one of the name game?" Miia asks as she stretches lightly. She snickers upon seeing Kyurii grimace.

"Round one will be simple. Name and race. Nicknames are included." Kyurii says as she places one of her wings on her forehead. She shivers before removing it. She motions with her other wing towards Miia.

"I'm first. I'm Miia. As is kinda of obvious I'm a Lamia." Miia says as she flexes her tail. She motions to her left to where Mero is seated.

"Ah me? Well I'm Meroune Lorelei. Just refer to me as Mero please. As is made obvious by the tail I am a mermaid." Mero says as she clasps her hands together. She then turns and looks to her left and smiles upon seeing Lala.

"Thee shalt call me by mine true name. For I be knoth as Lala, arbiter of death." Lala declares as she poses in what she likely believed to be an epic pose.

"Plain English, Lala. Listening to old English does not help my headache." Kyurii says before shaking her head. Lala frowns slightly before straightening her pose.

"I am Lala. I come from the species known as Dullahan." Lala says before bowing. She quickly catches her head as it falls off. She sits down and places it back on her shoulders. She then motions to her left to where Noire is sitting.

"The names Noire Refun. Looks can be deceiving in my case as I am actually a Paranoia." Noire says as she stretches her wings. She pokes Papi with one of them. Papi bounces upright.

"Papi is a harpy is what Papi is!" Papi exclaims as she smiles at everyone. She is forced to sit down by Rachnee.

"It's an interesting game. I am Rachnera Arachnera. As is made clearly obvious by my body I am an Arachne. Everyone around here refers to me as Rachnee." Rachnee says as she spins some silk. She quickly creates a cat's cradle with it.

"That's nifty. I'm Echo. I'm what nyou would call a Nekomata." Echo says as she paws at the air. Suu seems to smile.

"Suu is simply a slime." Suu says before turning into a blob and bouncing onto the table. She rolls in front of Ixe and pokes her with her antenna.

"The names Ixe. I'm from the shapeshifting species known as Kitsunes." Ixe declares as she spins around. Cerea shakes her head at the action.

"I am Centorea Shianus. I am from the noble race of Centaur. I'm also nicknamed Cerea." Cerea says before turning towards Kyurii. Kyurii smiles lightly.

"Thanks everyone. I would have gone first but brain freeze is a wonderful thing. I am Kyurii Drakulya. I am a vampire. I also have been given the nickname Coolie." Kyurii says as she smiles revealing her fangs. She frowns when her silver hair fails in the way of her eyes.

"So what's next?" Miia asks. Kyurii pauses for a second and then smiles.

"Birthday and Dietary aspects. I'll go first this time since I'm okay now." Kyurii says with a smile.

"Sounds go to me. Gives me more time to think." Miia says as she stretches her tail.

"My birthdays October Fifteenth. As for diet due to being a vampire I can only properly digest liguids. I even have to be careful with smoothies depending on the type." Kyurii states as she looks over her wings.

"I was born on October Thirty First. As for diet I'm technically a carnivore. It's the reason I can't cook well." Miia says as she looks down at the table in embarrassment.

"I claim February twenty eighth as my birthday. I'm an omnivore." Mero says as she pushes her wheelchair slightly away from the table.

"Thine mortals shall take joy in my arrival. And by that I mean my birthday is December Twenty fifth. As for diet I have no restrictions although I have to make sure my head is on right." Lala says as she adjusts her scarf.

"My birthday is August Eighth. As for diet mine is highly reliant on whatever I'm copying at the time." Noire says as she lays down on her tail. She lets out a slight yawn.

"Papi belives her birthday is March Twenty First. As for diet Papi is and olivevore." Papi says as she stretches her wings.

"That's omnivore, Papi. Anyways my birthday is June twenty seventh. As for diet I'm a carnivore. I also do not take kindly to caffine of any sort." Rachnee says as her legs lightly tap the ground.

"I was born April Sixith. As for diet I'm an omnivore but I much purrfer meat." Echo says. She yawns before revealing one of her claws and looking at the light in it.

"Suu claims January thirty first as her birthday. Suu will also eat anything." Suu mentions as she roll onto the floor. A small splat echoes through the room before she returns to her humanoid form.

"I was born June sixth. As for diet I am an omnivore as well." Ixe says as she twirls her tails.

"My date of birth was November twenty eighth. As for diet I am strictly a herbivore. I don't take kindly to heavy usage of spices either." Cerea states. She stands up afterwards.

"I'd want to do more but I believe we all want to get up and stretch so let's end this for now." Kyurii says as she stands up. A choruses of agreement is the answer she receives.

Author Corner

And I missed up. When looking through the Daily Life wiki I noticed Crea was actually Cerea on it. I wish to know if the readers want me to change the name to Cerea or keep it as Crea.

Another difference I've noticed on the wiki is that Kyurii's name is only spelled with one I. Looking back at the copy of the manga I've read had her name spelled with two I's.

Oh well. I also made up a birthday for her due to no official birthday having been given yet.

Edit: Corrected Crea to Cerea for all chapters. Let me know if I missed any.


	6. Transformation 1

Night had fallen over the city. This didn't bother Kakusu much as she was still under the effects of jet lag. The jet lag was a blessing in disguise as she was able to better get to know Kyurii.

"So let me get this straight, you hate almost everything vampires love?" Kakusu says as she leans off the porch. Kyurii nods lightly.

"I'm claustrophobic and acrophobic. Adding to that is a dislike of bats and other vermin. I also can't stand blood." Kyurii says as she leans against the glass door. Someone taps on the door causing Kyurii to slide over so that she is leaning against the wall. The door slides open allowing a black haired girl to step out onto the porch. Kyurii glances over at her in interest as she didn't appear to be one of the household members. The girl turns and smile at Kyurii. The girl's action reveals one red eye as her bangs hang down around the other. The girl's skin is also unnaturally pale.

"Sorry for the interruption. I thought I should properly introduce myself." The girl says as she walks out onto the porch and looks up at the moon or lack of one. Kakusu turns around and begins leaning against the railing again.

"Who are you?" Kakusu asks as she looks the girl over. The girl simply smiles.

"It's just me, Noire. This is my regular untransformed form. As it's the new moon I finally get to take a different form besides that dumb dragon." Noire explains as she leans against the railing as well. She smiles before looking up at the sky.

"Why exactly were you in a dragon form to begin with?" Kyurii asks as she goes back to leaning against the door.

"I was a small breed Arachne and ended up drinking a litter of soda. So I was basically dead drunk." Noire says as she spins around. Her arms transform into wings and her legs become clawed talons. She pauses for a second and looks at her acid green feathers. The long ponytail hanging down was the same color. She turns and smiles at Kakusu.

"So your outfit changes as well. Any words of warning concerning this form?" Kakusu asks as she looks over Noire's transformed form.

"Uhm… I'm used to this form so… Noire's a harpy now." Noire states as she walks towards the door. After three steps she pauses and looks at her wing. Kyurii smiles lightly at this.

"So you have the mentality of a harpy now." Kyurii says as she streatches. Noire nods lightly.

"Noire's a harpy now so yes she's a harpy. She's not tired now though." Noire says as she grips the door with a talon and opens it.

Author Corner

Much shorter than normal. I had wanted to skip this scrap but since it demonstrates Noire's transformation and mentions she's a harpy it was necessary. With this chapter I've got all the base chapters done and will be working on just fun daily events for a little while. Also as a heads up Emotions Connect by Thread and Genskyo Through Devil's Eyes may be updating soon as well. Just wished to warn people that those three stories are all being worked on now.


	7. Gaming 1

"What's this?" Papi asks as she prances into the room. Held within her wings is a video game box. Noire hops up and stares at the game in interest. Rachnee shakes her head at the antics of the two harpies before standing up and plucking the game out of Papi's wings. She calmly takes a note off of the box and hands the box to Kyurii.

"To the Kurusu household. This game recently came out and is billed as a liminal friendly kart racing game. Simple put it take the kart genre and gives it tracks base of off liminal culture. The main Tokyo branch of MON has been tasked with passing out copies to homestays households that have three or more registered liminal. Due to a minor hiccup in paperwork, (Nothing to big. Kimihito and Kakusu are simple still registered as separate households.) we have sent you two copies of the game. Sincerely, Ata." Rachnee reads off.

"Are we going to play?" Kyurii asks as she looks over the box. Rachnee pauses before nodding. Several minutes later both Papi and Noire have made a nest of cushions for themselves. Kyurii calmly sits down at the edge of the nest before looking around. She covers her eyes due to the reflecting sunlight from outside. Rachnee closes the blinds to block the light. Suu calmly runs up and plops down into her blob form.

"Rachnee? What's a scorpiones?" Papi asks as she looks over the rather limited amount of unlocked characters. Rachnee turns and looks at the TV. The highlighted character is simple listed as Small Breed Scorpiones. Noire is currently cycleing player two's selection over other characters.

"Oh? Scorpiones. There arachne but scorpion styled. There different from the full blooded Scorpion Liminal. I'm surprised they would include one. What else do they have?" Rachnee asks as she picks up player three controls. Kyurii picks up player four and then glances at Suu.

"Let's run four races then have last place switch with whoever isn't playing." Kyurii says as she looks through the limited character select. She settles on selecting a raptor harpy. Papi selects the normally harpy and pauses. She calmly looks over to Noire and Rachnee. Noire shrugs as she selects the wyvern. Rachnee smiles as she selects the normal arachne. The screen promptly shifts to display a number of different events. Only two of the events are unlocked though. Papi presses the button to select the first event. To everyone's surprise only four of the sixteen tracks in the event are unlocked. Rachnee presses a button for more information. As it turns out the first event course were inspired by different Harpy cultures. Rachnees moves her cursor over and tries to select the fifth track in the event. A small bubble pops up indicating that the fourth track needs to be finished to select this one.

Author Corner

Another chapter done. I had originally wanted to wait till the next manga chapter came out but decided to update. This story design is likely going to be multi chaptered and intermixed with other stories.

On an additional note I have thought about possibly giving the day of the week on all chapters. This would be helpful for people reading since certain household members work on certain days in the story. This is the reason Miia, Mero, and Cerea have not been seen much.

I also plan on re reading previous chapters and checking for errors. Feedback on errors is appreciated as well as feedback in general. I am also getting ready to start posting the secondary story of this series which focuses mainly on the Tokyo Main Branch Mon Group. In all I have three main stories planned. Familiar Days is focused on Kimihito's household. Liminal Star is focused on the Mon Main Tokyo Branch. Convergence is to be focused on secondary households. So three stories planned so far.

On top of all this I need to begin uploading the TPDP play through to youtube again and update Emotions as well.


End file.
